Twos years later
by Ms.Storywriter
Summary: Anyone wonder what Zero did the two years Yuki was gone? yup, i do too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Ongoing

Grace waved wildly. "Zero!" Zero glanced at her.

She gave him her brightest smile."Good Morning!" Then gave him a 'What the heck' face when she noticed that he wasn't looking her way. Grace sighed and herded the day class away from the NEW night class.

Grace couldn't imagine the day Zero would actually recognize her, well he was that 'I don't care' type of guy.

Arriving into class, Grace sunk into seat. Her friend, Julie strided over to and sat next to her.

"Hey Grace! I found a song that totally fits your interesting relationship with Zero!' Julie said enthusiastically.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Is that a good thing?"

Someone slugged her arm, HARD, Grace looked up to see Bella.

" Of course its a bad thing." Bella pointed at Julie. "You better go do some song browsing, because Zero is defiantly going to notice Grace" Bella took the other seat next to Grace.

Julie looked at Bella in a fake offended way." Wha? I never said that Zero WASNT going to notice Grace. Any who, it's the end of the first week of school. "Group selfie!"

Bella sighed but slung her shoulder over Grace's while holding the other side of Julie's phone to take a 'Group selfie'

Grace smiled, this was Julie's annual ritual ever since the three were in the same class together. Julie and Bella seemed to be bad together but were actually good friends. You could think their friendship as a PB & J sandwich. Grace was the base of their friendship. If she wasn't there Julie and Bella were just stuck inside a jar. But if one was absent, the day could change dramatically.

Grace was a new prefect to replace Yuki after She became a vampire and went to somewhere with Kaname. Julie was known as the P.O. because she was the only one allowed to receive and send letters from and to where Kaname resided and Cross academy. Bella was the Headmaster's assistant. She was the one who made a new Night class. The 'event' that occurred was erased from all the students minds. With the exceptions of the three girls and Zero.

Grace was half vampire, although she didn't need as much blood as other vampires, because of that reason she wouldn't turn into a Level E. There was no breed like her. Bella thought that was fine, saying that Grace would still remain her friend and Julie said that was freaking awesome.

Boring math class started, within in first 20 minutes Julie fell asleep. Bella snickered, while drawing fake eyes on Julie's eyelids. Grace joined on the fun and drew a monocle over Julie's eye.

Waking up Julie rubbed her eyes and stared at the ink on her hand. "Eh?! Guys! Ugh, I hate you!" and ran to the bathroom. Bella and Grace knew she was joking, she always was. Julie came back with a faint black streak on her face.

Bella waved over to both of them. "Let's just hang out ,until the bell rings."

Grace smiled back and walked outside, she flopped on the grass to stare at the sky.

Julie played a quiet song on her phone. Grace continued to stare out the endless sky. A face suddenly appeared in her field of vision. It was Zero. She instantly got up and ended up crashing her forehead with him. Rubbing her head, Grace blinked open her eyes to see Zero on top of her. Like. Pinning. Her. Down.

Zero rubbed his head. " The Hunters Association told us to execute a group of Level Es that have been rampaging around"

Grace nodded while blushing. " Hey guys let's go get our- Grace glanced at her friends. Who were trying, oh so hard to not laugh.

Bella desperately tried to hide her giggles. " I can't take it anymore! HAHAHAHAH!"

Julie glanced at Bella and burst into laughter. " HAHAHAHA!"

Grace blushed harder in embarrassment. "Just shut up, already!

For Grace! Enjoy! I might not have new chapters soon. (I have school) •~• I don't own Vampire Knight. I only own this story's plot line!  
>Grace: huh? Oh! READ ON!<br>Grace right now reading this: =.=


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Bloody Masquerade

Grace shook her hand out."Geez. It's not nice to laugh at someone you know?"

Julie and Bella lay knocked out in a pile.

Julie rubbed her temples. "Yup, I'm never doing that again."

Bella stuck her hand out lazily."Grace, give me my jacket."

Grace tugged the jacket out of the closet, handing it over.

Bella slid it on. Digging in the pocket, she flicked her wrist to throw out a pocket knife, and within a millisecond the knife landed in a target across the room. It penetrated right in the red center. Julie looked under the bed and pulled out a slim silver cylinder. Yanking it, the cylinder slid out to full length, which was about 5 feet. At the last foot was a thin but powerful blade. An executioner's axe. Grace cracked open the floorboards to reveal a black long bag and thin black crossbow. On each side of the crossbow was a bat wing design. Grace slung the long black bag over her shoulder.

Julie swung around her axe."By the way, we need to tell the headmaster that we're about to go."

Bella practiced her aim. "Why don't we send it by arrow?"

Grace scoffed."Remember what happened last year?"

All three girls looked up at the ceiling in flashback

*Flashback: 1 year ago*  
>Bella cracked open the window."What could possibly go wrong?" She stabbed the note with her pocket knife and threw the knife out the window. The girls watched the note as it flew across to the headmaster's open window. Julie raised her hands in the air. "It worked!" The knife headed to the wooden door just as it swung open. Even worse, the person behind the door was the headmaster. He shrieked and ducked. The knife whizzed past the headmaster and ended up on the wall behind him. Grace leaned over to Julie."Spoke too soon" the headmaster glared across the window to find the three girls staring back at him. All three of them had detention for two weeks.<br>*End of flashback*

All of them shuddered. Grace opened the window and looked down. Basking in the sunlight was a black cat. She whistled, the cat looked up. Grace smiled."Hey kitty, could you deliver this to that room?" She pointed to the headmaster's room. The cat meowed. Grace dropped the letter and the cat took the letter to deliver it. Grace was half vampire, so she didn't have a awesome power, but she could communicate with animals quite well. Grace watched as the cat went into the headmaster's quarters and dusted off her hands. "Let's go kick some Level E butt!" she kicked open the door, Julie and Bella followed her out. They met Zero outside.

Grace gave him a two finger salute."Let's get started"

The four walked out of the campus, not noticing the eyes that followed them.

"Hm, there's not a lot of people here in the afternoon is there?" Grace looked around the empty space and drew out a arrow.

Julie slid on a pair of headphones and played a song."Hey, is Kaito here?"

Zero nodded "He's up there with the Bloody Hydrangea" Julie looked up to see the tip of a sniper.

Bella glanced around. "Something doesn't seem right"

Julie frowned. She yanked out her axe and spun around.

"Whoa! There's no need to get hasty" the guy said.

The rest of the group turned around.

Julie sighed."You really need to stop following me"

The blue haired guy shrugged.

Julie turned around."I should probably introduce you" she waved at him."This is Kazuki-san, a night class student"

Zero nodded."Er...Do you two have a relationship?"

Julie shook her head."He's just a playboy that likes to pick up girls"

Kazuki's jaw dropped."That's SO not true!"

Julie glared at him."I'm doing a job right now"

Kazuki stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Kay, then I'll watch you"

Julie growled and swung her axe at Kazuki. He easily jumped over the blade.

She huffed "Fine, just don't annoy me" Kazuki nodded.

Bella pointed up to where Kaito was," There are definitely two people up there"

Zero took Grace's hand."Let's go check it out" Grace was pulled forward.

Bella gave her a thumbs up. Grace replied with a confused look.

Julie kneeled down. "This is boring, I thought it was a GANG of Levels Es"

Bella nodded."It is"

Julie looked up."What do you mean?"

Bella grandly waved around the area."We already have some vistors"

A large group of Level Es surrounded them.

Julie smiled and stood up. "Let's get this masquerade started."

Bella threw out a assortment of daggers, all hitting their targets. Julie set her axe horizontally, while Bella set her foot on the handle and backflipped through the air, throwing knives. A Level E flailed around his arms. Bella smirked. 'Think you can catch me?' Instead of landing, Bella used the Level E's face as a stepping stool to launch herself in the air. 'Think again'

Meanwhile-

Zero and Grace ran up the stairs to the rooftop. Grace looked down. Noticing that they were still holding hands, she let go and ran past Zero. Kicking open the rooftop door, Grace drew out a arrow and aimed.

Julie used her axe to hurl herself in the air, swinging he axe down on the Level E under her. Lifting up her axe, she swung it on the the Level Es surrounding her. 'What is taking Grace so long?!'

Meanwhile-

Grace's aim shook. The woman turned around, she was a vampire, on the edge of becoming a Level E. 'Her eyes, they're so fearful' Grace thought. A shot sounded behind her. Grace winced at the sound, the vampire fell dead.

"Hey" Zero patted her shoulder."We released her from the pain"

Grace bit her lip."Y-Yeah, hey Kaito! You OK?" Kaito turned around and nodded. Grace walked over and leaned against the edge of the building to shoot a arrow.

Julie jabbed a Level E with her axe. A sharp "whiz" was heard many gunshots followed. The job was soon finished.

Grace sighed. "That took a long time" behind her Julie was dancing.

"Yay! We're finished, Let's party!" Julie said enthusiastically.

Bella raised her eyebrow."What exactly is your definition of party?"

Julie thought."Well, first of all. Are you going, Zero?"

Zero shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"Then, my definition of party is: soda, junk food, truth or dare, telling scary stories stuff like that" Julie listed them while counting off her fingers.

Bella smiled. "I would say no, but there's something I need to do in this particular party"

Julie gave Bella a thumbs up."Me too"

Grace and Zero stared at Bella and Julie dumbfoundly, who both were obviously scheming something.

I'm sorry that this chapter was really, really, long. This chapter was also very confusing. ~ Well, look forward to the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Hey, Ms. Storywriter here! School is being delayed because of possibly snowy weather; although I don't think it'll snow. I even made a bet with Grace (If you remember, Grace is the person who this fanfic is dedicated to!) that it wouldn't snow and the loser gives the winner *DRRRUUMMRRROOOOOLLLL* A PENNY! Anywho~ Enjoy the result of too much nightcore, chatting, and thinking about snow! BTW: Kazuki will be narrating the first part of the chapter!

Chapter 3- "Let the Party Begin!" Part 1!

"Grace, Zero, Julie, and Kazuki prowled around the dark hallway in the in day class dorm building while the rain poured outside-" Julie turned around."Kazuki, your narrating sucks, get over it" Kazuki shrugged."Fine, fine, readers, you're probably wondering how we got like this. So, Read On!"

-Yay! We're finished, Let's party!" Julie said enthusiastically. Bella raised her eyebrow."What exactly is your definition of party?" Julie thought."Well, first of all. Are you going, Zero?"Zero shrugged. "Sure, I guess.""Then, my definition of party is: soda, junk food, truth or dare, telling scary stories stuff like that" Julie listed them while counting off her fingers. Bella smiled. "I would say no, but there's something I need to do in this particular party" Julie gave Bella a thumbs up."Me too" Grace and Zero stared at Bella and Julie dumbfoundly, who both were obviously scheming something. (refer. from chapter 2)

—

Therefore, Bella, Julie, Grace, Kaito, Zero, and Kazuki were sitting in Bella's dorm room; which she shared with Julie and Grace. A cricket was chirping, adding to the awkward atmosphere. Grace stood up, banged open the window and threw a pencil out, which collided into some bushes and shut the cricket up.

Julie cleared up her throat. "Awk~ward! Anywho, what shall we do first?"

Bella grinned creepily. "Why don't I tell you all a scary story?"

Grace shook her head."I don't really like scary stories"

Julie slugged Grace in the arm " Com'on don't be such a scaredy cat"

Grace huffed "I am NOT a scaredy cat" Bella gave the group a grin and pointed at Kaito. On cue, he turned shut off the lights.

'There's no more going back' Grace thought.

A small flashlight flickered on in the darkness, Bella pointed the light up to her chin creating a creepy illusion with shadows. "Our story begins here ~ in Cross Academy" she waved her hand across the room dramatically. Suddenly the flashlight was turned off,

Grace frowned in the dark." Bella, you've only TOLD US THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY!" A bright orange flame lit up in front of Grace's nose. Behind the lit candle was a very creepy Bella.

"Exactly~" she replied.

Grace scrunched away from the flame and scooted over to get closer to Zero. Zero gave her a confusing look.

"It's kinda cold over there" she mumbled.

Bella smiled sweetly and returned to the story. "A transfer student moved in to room 13 on floor 4 with her dog. Everyday her dog would bark at a empty space. Sometimes it would be at the bathroom or the hall. The sound would echo. Although, sometimes the echo would stop at a certain place - A sharp crack of thunder echoed throughout the room. Everyone jumped, well, Grace yelped, while Zero just rolled his eyes at the group. The loud pattering of rain sounded against the window.

Bella went on. " One night she was sleeping.." the spotli….er..* OLD WRITER MOMENT * the Bi-Polar spotlight was now returned to Bella. " One night when she was sleeping, she awoke to her dog barking - at her, the girl whipped around to see a pair of dark black eyes staring at her, inches away from her face. Within a second the eyes disappeared leaving a crude rememberance in the girl's mind. The next day she asked the headmaster if someone died in the room, he replied with a yes. She packed up, planning to move into a different room, oblivious to the soft footsteps approaching her. A ice cold hand covered her eyes. That afternoon a shriek was heard throughout the academy, the girl was never seen again. Even now, you can still feel someone's gaze at around room 13" Bella blew the candle out, leaving the room silent and dark. Suddenly the lights were turned on. A white mask on and was staring at the group. "Boo"

Grace shrieked. Julie screamed. Kazuki yelped. Zero stared blankly at the group, unafraid. Kaito stood beside the light switch grinning, while Bella was behind the white mask. * A FEW MINUTES LATER* Bella cheered. "Yay! Now it's time for the test of courage!" A bang of thunder sounded outside.

Grace frowned. "Are you serious?"

Bella nodded and said. "The rules are: you have to spend one night in room 13 and the first one that drops out treats us all to food!"

Everyone gave each other a stare of determination. After all, who likes to admit to being afraid?

"So we're all here" Kazuki finished.

Julie gave everyone a confused look "Weren't Bella and Katio behind us?" Everyone turned around to the rear of the line, no one was there.

Grace shook. "Do you think...maybe...she got?- Let's go look for her!" Zero caught Grace's arm. "But we're already here"

A dark door loomed over them. A silver plate shined against the lightning, reading: ROOM 13 FL. 4

Zero gulped and placed his hand on the knob. "I'm opening the door-

But. The story is just beginning.

I'm sorry for grammar mistakes! I made this in a hurry, but i enjoyed it! I'm sorry if this story kinda scared you. Come on, you looked behind yourself AT LEAST once while reading this. ( I know I did!) But the scary story was TOTALLY not true, so don't stay awake when you're supposed to be sleeping. Anywho, gimme a review! BTW I know, Bella's story-telling rocks! LOL. WELL, READ ON!


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3- "Let the party begin!" Part 2!

The door swung open.

Zero widened his eyes. In the middle of the room a body was hanging off a rope, dead. Grace went white and fell back, he clumsily caught her. "Hey guys! I think she fainted!"

Julie and Kazuki were running down the hall, abandoning him.

Kazuki called over himself. "You take care of it!"

Zero gave them a WTF face, then turned back to the hung body. A flash of lightning illumited the room through the window, making the body a silhouette. Zero dashed in the opposite way from where Julie and Kazuki ran, carrying Grace while running. He could have sworn. The body's arm lifted, beckoning him.

*Kazuki and Julie's POV*

Down the stairs they went. She rushed into the closest room that wasn't locked. Kazuki followed her into the room and locked the door, he sat next to her.

Julie's eyes adjusted to the darkness. "I think we're in a science room" raising her arm to point at the flasks.

Kazuki sighed and leaned his head back. "Yeah, no duh"

Julie huffed, crossing her arms. "This reminds me of a horror flick where the group splits up"

Kazuki smirked. " And the two people kiss?"

"That's not of a horror movie cliche" Julie rolled her eyes in the dark.

Kazuki leaned in and whispered. "We could make it a horror movie cliché"

Julie raised her fist and gave him a uppercut. "No. Anyway, Back to you Grace!" She said just as sad organ melody sounded behind them making the flasks rattle.

*Zero POV!*

Laying down Grace against the wall, Zero slid down beside her, hoping to be far enough from room 13. He looked down at her.

She was leaning against his shoulder, mumbling random things. "Geez. Zero, you're so quiet."

Zero chuckled and patted her head.

Grace giggled and went on sleeptalking. "You're sarcastic too - that's why I like you. You're funny like that."

Zero widened his eyes, then lowered his head so that his hair covered his eyes. Leaning in, he whispered in Grace's ear gently. "Hey, I really don't deserve those compliments" he leaned in to KISS HER.

Grace's eyes fluttered open and widened in shock. She pushed back Zero. Once producing enough space, she asked. "W-what was that?" Zero didn't face her- he was actually facing the other way, avoiding her gaze. She frowned and twirled Zero around to face her.

Grace plastered a "LOL" face all over her features. " PFFFFTTTTT- WHAT KIND OF FACE IS THAT?!" Zero's face was a crimson colour, which he was trying desperately to hide with his right hand. He glanced at Grace. She was holding her stomach while laughing really, really, hard. Grace gently slugged Zero's arm.

He looked at her, flustered.

She replied with a rumble in her throat, trying to hold back a laugh, she smiled, one eye looking at him, blinking away tears of laughter. "Don't give me that face or I'm gonna laugh myself to death" Zero smiled shyly back at her.

*Kazuki and Julie's POV*

Julie gulped, staring into the red eyes that stared right back at her, the organ music still played. Rattling the flasks. Kazuki was behind her, turning paler by the second.

Julie finally spoke up, yelling the ceiling. " SCREW THIS!"

Kazuki stared at her boldness, a bright fiery aura emitting out of her.

She kicked open the door with her foot which was supposed to be locked(?)- AND HERE IT COMES DA FUNNIEST PART!- Julie tripped on a ominous wire, face planting into the ground right outside the doorway.

Kazuki scrambled out, not noticing Julie and tripping on her foot. He landed face flat on the ground. Both turned their heads to face each other.

"Dang, my life sucks~" Kazuki and Julie said at the same time.


	5. Chapter 3 PART 3

Hey everybody! I hope you like this! I'm stary's ( ) friend and i wrote this and she edited this. Thanks for reading. Btw doubs. I LOVE YALLS AND HAVE A CHUCK NORRIS DAY! :D XD

Ms. Storywriter: BTW Thats Grace. And WAT IS DOUBS? READ ON!

Chap 3- LET THE PARTY BEGIN! PART 3 (FINAL PART)

Grace's POV*

"Maybe we should try to find Ju- Oh wait, Bella and Kaito!" Grace exclaimed, jumping off the floor, she realized they had forgotten about her disappearance. Looking both ways, Grace realized it was a hallway. '_Oh great' _she thought. '_Which way…?'_ a cold hand rested on her shoulder. She whipped around and let out a sigh of relief, it was Zero.

He frowned. "Grace, calm down!"

Grace tried to yank out of his grip "No! I have to find her! Bella's my best friend and I need to get her out of this mess! I always do! Come on! We ca-"

Footsteps echoed throughout the hall.

*Kazuki's POV* leapt off the ground in terror. Julie got up and winced. "I think I twisted my ankl-" Kazuki yelled in frustration. "SCREW!" he pulled her up in a piggyback position. Julie blushed behind them the pair of glowing eyes watched them. Julie turned around slowly around only to see a flash of light. Kazuki took off across the hall stopping at another hallway.

"Where should we go? There's a three way stop" Kazuki asked.

Julie looked down each hall. "I don't know.. What do you think?"

Kazuki thought for a moment. "There's left, right, and forward. In horror movies-"

"Stop relating everything to horror films! This is real life!" Julie huffed.

"Just let me finish!" Kazuki retorted.

"Hmph" Julie crossed her arms.

He continued. "Anyway, after you RUDLY interrupted, in horror movies, when they take a right, they usually end up dying or something. And forward is just plain bad luck. So I say left."

"Er ok." She answered.

They turned left. Kazuki grinned in satisfactory. "See? What did I tell you? Always turn left" Julie pointed her finger at something and said. "You spoke too soon"

*Zero's POV*

"Should we…" Grace asked.

"I don't Kno-"

She started running towards the sound.

Zero sighed and sprinted after her. "GRACE! Stop being reckless!"

"But it might have to do with Bella and Kaito!" She yelled back to me.

"We should at least stay together!"

She FINALLY stopped.

"Grace! Wait! You might not want to-" Too late.

She stood in front of a man in black. Before she could speak, the man said, "What are you doing here?!" I walked up to Grace.

"Do you know what happened here? I've heard that room 13 is haunted"

"Sorta. Anyway, do you know where my friends are?!" Grace asked hopefully.

"Possibly….?"

"Show us" I said.

*Kazuki's POV*

"Maybe not always?" I said. My satisfactory grin fading.

A note was placed on the floor and had a message on it. It said; _Are you sure you took the right turn? Left isn't always the best choice, Kazuki._

"L-let's go, ok?" I nodded at Julie's remark.

I turned around and ran.

Ran away as fast as I could.

*7 minutes later*

A sound echoed of the walls, I turned to Julie. "I hear something. Let's go towards it."

"And the last time we listened to you, we ended up in some creepy buisness." Julie rolled her eyes.

"Just come on."

*Grace's POV*

"What's that…?"

I turned around and saw Julie and Kazuki. And Julie was on his back?!

They came over and were gasping for air. Julie shook her hand at me. "Don't ask" I shrugged playfully.

The man said. "Are we going or not?"

Zero nodded and motioned for them to follow.

*TIME SKIP+ Regular POV*

"I'm sorry…" The man turned and walked away. The group stood in front of room 13- again.

Zero stepped up and turned the door knob. We all gasped at the sight. Bella and Kaito were dead. Covered in blood, a knife twisted in their bodies. Then, they started moving. They stood up and cracked up.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

Bella and Kaito explained how they faked everything. The ominous wire, the organ music (which was just a speaker blaring the music) the note at the left hallway. Bella and Kaito were behind it all.

Bella held up some pictures. "Recognize these?" The pictures were of Julie on Kazuki's back. The group being freaked out. Bella and Kaito making peace signs in their "dead" get up. AND ZERO KISSING GRACE? Bella grinned. "Ok! One at a time please!~" (Bella is referring to in many anime in which after a event, a photography club would take pictures and sell them)

"I'm talking to you guys. Do you know worried I was about you guys?!" Grace exclaimed.

"She has a point." Zero agreed.

"Grace, your over reacting!" Bella said.

"Sorry to interrupt- Kazuki started.

"But how did you pull of the dead body?" Julie finished.

"What dead body?" Bella asked confusedly.

Grace slugged Bella in the arm and laughed nervously. "You know- the body that used to hang over there?" she pointed to the center of the room, the body wasn't there anymore. A picture fell off the wall behind. The group turned around.

Kaito said nervously. "Uh. Would you rather stay in this room for the night or go down to our room- which is 2 floors below" The group looked at each other.

"Lets stay here" Zero decided.

So here they are all snuggled up in the corner of room 13.

* EXTENDED ENDING*

Kazuki poked Bella. "Hey"

Bella opened one eye. "Buying?"

Kazuki nodded. "Yup"

Bella set out all all the photos taken. Kazuki picked the one with Julie on it and set out Fifteen Yen.

Bella wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Oh-ho-ho, so you like This type of stuff"

Kazuki blushed. "Do we have a deal or what?" Bella took the money and gave him the picture. A few minutes later Grace poked Bella. "Hey Bella-"

Bella shoved her a photo. "It's on the house"

Grace glanced at the picture. "Yay~" she said quietly.

It was the picture of Zero kissing her.


	6. Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: News

Grace sat up, rubbing her eyes. 'Where am I?'

She tilted her head sleepily, tryin' to remember."Ugh. Oh yea, we're in room 13"

She sat there silently, then widened her eyes. "ROOM 13!"

Julie mumbled. "Yea. So what?"

Grace frowned and shook Bella violently. "BELLA! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes slowly. "You're too loud..

Grace flicked her forehead.

Bella's eyes shot open. "What is so important?!"

"What day is it?" Grace asked seriously.

Bella scoffed. "What is this, a trick question? It's Tuesday"

*Silence*

Bella stood up."SHOOT, ITS TUESDAY!" She looked over at the guys. Kaito was half-awake, Zero was still sleeping and Kazuki was drooling all over the floor, smiling like a idiot while mumbling something in his sleep.

Julie, who was magically wide-awake, grinned while standing over Kazuki. "Kazuki~ wake up" she twisted the heel of her shoe into the crook of his back. No reaction. She frowned and kneeled over to take a picture out from his pocket.

Kazuki scrambled to sit up. He huffed. "GIVE. ME. IT. BACK."

Julie grinned widely and waved the picture in his face. "Come get it!"

She shot off the ground with Kazuki sprinting after her. Grace sighed and shook her head.

Bella gave her a cheesy grin. "C'mon, lets get these lumps up" she pointed at Zero and Kaito.

Grace smiled. "They look like they could use the sleep. Besides the night class is released in half a hour"

Bella gave Grace a thumbs up. "NO MERCY GRACE!"

She sighed. "How do you want to get them awake?"

Bella replied. "The first step: Make sure they're actually asleep"

Bella leaned over Kaito and waved her hand over his face."Kaito! If you don't wake up, you're going to miss Zero whip creaming his face!"

He let out a muffled laugh. Kaito opened his eyes and grinned. "You get the feather. I'll get the whipped cream" Bella grinned back at him.

Grace raised her eyebrow at the pair and turned around. "Hey Julie. You wanna help prank Zero?"

Julie stopped running to stare at Grace. "SERIOUSLY? OF COU- *BANG!* Kazuki tackled Julie to the floor.

Grace gasped. "Oh my gosh, Are you ok?!" she stopped and giggled.

Julie and Kazuki were rolling on the floor.

Julie yanked Kazuki's hair. "Let go!"

Kazuki continued to cling onto Julie's ankle. "Dude, I'm going to get bald! Just give me back the picture!"

Julie scoffed. "Well, you're gonna grow bald if you keep re-dying your hair blue"

"Ech- I like this colour" Kazuki rolled his eyes at her.

Julie tilted her head backward. "Grace~ help me out."

Grace grinned. "Nah, I think you're better off like this"

Julie widened her eyes. "WHAT? You're gonna leave me to die?"

In the end Julie gave back the picture to Kazuki and Zero now has whipped cream all over his face. He immediately woke up. He also looked like he was about to kill whoever pranked him. So Grace threw pillows at him. The group fled while they had the chance. Currently they are running.

"Just saying Zero. It wasn't me!" Bella yelled.

Grace rolled her eyes at Bella. Grace and Bella were fleeing across the campus.

Zero was gaining on them, white cream plastered all over his face."Then who did it?!"

Bella scoffed. "Oh please! Isn't it more big of a deal that we're running around the school campus with sticks in our hair?!" (BTW: Grace and Bella jumped out the window to escape)

They turned a curve, towards the dorm gates. The two nodded at each other and separated. Zero skidded to a stop. "Now would y-"

"KYYAA!"

What ran over Zero? Yup, you guessed right. 100% fangirl!

A huge crowd ran into Zero.

Bella snickered. "I bet he's gonna go into full rage"

Grace shrugged."I think he's just going to do his job and keep the girls away from the night class"

Julie popped up behind the two and leaned on them. "He's gonna get trampled, I bet a penny"

The afterlife of the fan girls was a trampled Zero.

Julie threw her hands in the air. "I win!"

Bella pointed at him. "Oh look, he's getting up"

Zero lifted himself up, his face darkening, something murdureous glinting in his eye. "I'm gonna get you guys-" Zero perked up, the girls were already running off.

Grace yelled. "GOOD LUCK WITH THE FANGIRLS~!" Zero grumbled and turned around to push students away from the gates.

*1st period: PE*

Everyone was crowded around the coach.

"Did I hear right?" Grace said blankly.

All the girls around her were freaking out and screaming.

Julie grinned. "Yup. Cross Academy is having a ball in 2 days"

Bella groaned. "I wanna stay home"

Julie shrugged. "Me too. How about you Grace?"

Grace thought. "I'll go"

Julie and Bella grinned at her. "Then we're going"

Grace made a face at them. "So you immediately change your mind when I say I'm going?"

Both shook their heads. Julie exclaimed. "I wanna pick out a dress for you!"

"And I wanna see you in heels" Bella added.

Grace let out a exasperated sigh and gave them a hopeful look. "Can I stay home?"

Bella smiled evilly at her. "Totally not"

Grace thought. 'What interesting, unexpected news'

Oh. Meh GURD. IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in FOREVER! Thank to all that have not lost faith in meh! *Throws roses of thanks to them*  
>I'm also really sorry if my writing skills are rusty (I wouldn't be surprised if they were) So basically I'm a really sorry mess. I took so long to get this chap out. *cries in corner* Thanks 4 reading...<br>TT ~ TT

AND READ ONZ! :P (Once again, thanks for so patiently waiting for this chap. Leave a review! )*If you review I get a good grade on meh science project (scientifically proven)*


	7. Chapter 5

Chap 5- I-O-U (I Owe You)

_Get it?! I Owe You. Sorry if that's cheesy. *cries in corner* I haven't updated in forever. Sorry if this chap really sucks. *pulls on old-fashioned glasses and gives readers professional writer grin* I'll do my best though. Be sure to review! Thanks for listening to my randomness and READ ON!

After school the headmaster came on the intercom. Grace perked up as buzz echoed throughout the room and the headmaster came on the intercom. She poked Bella to make her pay attention. Bella stopped fiddling with her origami paper. Julie was sleeping with origami car ears resting on top of her head. Grace kicked her awake.

The headmaster started. "Sorry for the interruption students. For this year and this year only, spring break will start early due to the ball in two days"

Julie gave a little whoop.

The headmaster went on. "The decor club is meeting at 4:30 to get prepared. Thank you. *rustle, rustle* Ah. It's been a while since I used the intercom."

Another voice cut in, it seemed like Kaito's. "Uh, Headmaster, I think you forgot to turn it off. *Silence* WAIT WHA? HOW DO YOU TURN IT OFF? *sigh* I'll do it for you" *click*

Grace, Bella, and Julie stayed silent for a total of three seconds. Then they doubled over in laughter. Julie just put her head on the table and starting giggling really loudly. Bella fell out of her chair and started rolling on the carpeted floor, laughing. Grace just laughed in her chair. After the giggling disappeared the library was as quiet as ever.

Julie stared blankly at a textbook and looked up. "Why are we doing this?"

Grace replied. "Because we have a bunch of tests after Spring Break. And besides you're always too lazy to study"

Julie adjusted her paper cat ears. "Cause' you can't actually STUDY for a math test"

"What about a science and social studies test?" Grace asked.

Julie looked up from the textbook. "Touché"

Bella was beside the glass window, silently reading some book. Glancing up to stare out the window a couple of times.

Julie pushed her wooden chair out and walked around the library while trying to study a math textbook. "Hmm" She sat on the ground, then laid down. Then flipped belly-up to read the book. "Grace, I can't concentrate"

Grace rolled her eyes at her.

Bella set her book down. "Me neither"

Grace caught a glance of what Bella was reading. "WHAT?! YOU WERE READING MANGA THE WHOLE TIME?" Her voice echoed throughout the library. No one heard since the library was empty.

Julie grinned and raised her hand. "High five, Bella!"

Bella slapped her hand and pulled her off the ground. "Hey Grace, wanna go grab coffee?"

Grace shrugged. "I don't drink coffee"

Julie grabbed the textbook and grinned. "Hey come on. Bella owes us anyway!"

Bella raised her eyebrow. "I Owe You? How?" Julie turned to her. "Seriously?" She pulled her hair in a Bella-style ponytail and said in a over-cofident voice. "The first one to drop out of the test of courage would have to treat us all to food! Didn't you basically drop out when you tried to prank us?"

Bella thought, then deflated and sank to the floor. "I have to pay for you, Grace, Kaito, Zero, Kazuki, and me…"

The room immediately darkened as if a spotlight shined on her. "Why? WHYY?" Bella said dramatically.

Grace patted her back, ending the short-lived drama. "Kaito also helped you prank us, so he'll pay part of the bill"

Bella got up. "I'm going to tell Kaito."

She walked out the Library door. Julie yelled after her. "Meet us back in here."

Bella nodded.

Julie smiled. "She got over that quick." She threw her phone in the air and caught it. "Want to call Zero and Kazuki?"

Grace nodded. The library door swung open and a student walked over to Julie. "Here's a letter" Julie clapped her hands and put them in in air. "Give it." The student just stood there confused. Julie gave the student a stare. "Just throw it it me" The girl nodded and tried her best to throw it to her, she gasped. The letter wasn't going to make it. *Dramatic violin music cues as the letter falls to the ground in slow motion (C'mon people, imagine it)* Julie dove in and rolled on her back, retrieving the letter and kneeling. "Hey thanks, you can go now" The girl nodded and went out the door. Julie tore the letter open and skimmed over it while walking back to the table Grace was sitting at. Julie wrinkled her nose and read the letter over again. Grace glanced at her concernedly. Julie sighed.

"We have a big problem."


	8. Chapter 5 Part 2

CHAP.5. I-O-U (I Owe You) Part 2!

Julie slid the letter across the table. She glanced up to give the group a sickly serious look. "A race- BRIIING! BRIING! Her phone vibrated against the table. Julie exhaled sharply, snatched up the phone in a millisecond and flipping it open. "DANG IT KAZUKI! YOU RUINED THE SERIOUS INTRO TO THE FANFIC IN WHICH MS. STORYWRITER HAS FAILED TO UPDATE-!" she paused and shouted back into the phone. "NO. I DO NOT CARE THAT YOU ARE DRINKING TEA WITH AIDUO IN A GREENHOUSE. GET YOUR BUTT TO THE LIBRARY AND- Julie wrinkled her nose before setting it down slowly. She frowned at the phone. "he hung up…"

*silence*

Bella stared straight ahead, doing her best to keep up her poker face. Let's just say she failed miserably, dragging everyone else into a fit of laughter.

Kazuki rolled his eyes and hung up. "I gotta go"

Aiduo lifted his tea cup to his mouth, silently watching Kazuki as the door shut and Kazuki ran out. His gaze flickered to Kazuki's phone, abandoned and sitting on the table. He smirked through the cup.

Kazuki sprinting across the school grounds. Cherry blossom trees had begun to bloom, filling the air with pale pink petals and overflowing the sidewalks with flowers. Students gave him amused looks as he ran past. He rushed into the building- breathing hard while stumbling through halls and nearly slipping when he reached the library door. Flinging it open, Kazuki yelled. "SORRY, I'M LATE!" His voice resounded through the bookshelves until the library was filled with silence again.

"Just get over here" a voice replied.

Kazuki sighed in relief and walked across the room. Sliding a chair across the floor and sat down- "WHAT THE -!"

Bella smiled at him. "That's your punishment for being late" She let go of the chair that she pulled from Kazuki. He stuck his tongue out at her and got up to sit down again.

Julie glared at him and whipped the chair out from under him. "You stay down" Kazuki crashed down to the floor, frowning and rubbing his back. He stuck his stuck his tongue out at her.

Bella blurted out. "BY THE WAY KAZUKI, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Everyone facepalmed. Julie set the letter in front of everyone. [ FAIL TO MAKE SERIOUS MOOD ] "Go ahead and read it" Julie walked up to crack open the window. Once she unlatched it a whirlwind if flowers blew into her face. She spat out the petals in her mouth and frowned at the wind. Kaito lifted his eyebrow at her playfully and continued to read the letter.

Dear PO,

Yuki may possibly NOT be taking up duties as Night class dorm President. I haven't seen her presence since yesterday. Just today I received a letter saying YUKI WILL be at the ball tomorrow. Keep your eyes open, good luck.

- KK

Grace rubbed her hair everywhere. "ARGH. TRUCKLOADS OF PRESSURE!"

Bella pursed her lips and took up the letter. She placed- wait, stomped her foot on the poor chair in front of her. In a speech stance, she turned her head to give everyone a serious blank stare- then she broke out in that serial-killer-that-creeps-out-Chuck-Norrris-type-of-grin.

*Behind scenes: [Bella gives reader's cheesy thumbs-up WITH INCLUDED grin! Audience claps in background, someone cries. "I WISH I WAS YOU! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!" ] CONGRATS! YOU HAVE JUST EARNED: THE BELLA THUMBS-UP OF APPROVAL FOR THIS NAME!*

Zero's frown evolved into a darkened, creeped out face. He muttered under his breath. "since when did I live inside a horror flick?" Bella tore up the letter and threw it out the open window.

Kazuki's eye twitched and Julie had her 'Scream by Edvard Munch' face on. She glanced at Bella then the window, back and forth.

*Kaito is currently experiencing EATES* [ea-tees. verb: Also known as E.A.T.E.S. But, NOBODY GOT TIME FO' DAT. A totally made-up (but amazing) acronym in "Two years later" A top-read fanfiction, known for it's randomness. :3 This acronym stands for Extreme Astonishment and Twitchy Eye Syndrome. It is extremely contagious- Oh look! Zero has it too! FOR MORE INFORMATION PLEASE CONTACT: !]

They all stared at Bella and shouted. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Bella pouted. "We're all were overreacting. I wish ya'll would put a lampshade on your heads' and frikin lighten up"

Julie frowned at Bella, before sitting back down in her chair.

Grace sighed exasperatedly. "She's right, We should loosen up"

Everyone agreed, except Julie. Kazuki waved his hand in front of her thinking face. "Hey! Are you deaf or something?"

Julie grinned and slammed her hand on the table. "I GOT IT!" Everyone cringed.

Zero's lips slightly curved up into a smile. "Do you have a plan?"

Julie nodded eagerly. "Let's go buy dresses!"

"Bye." Zero turned around on his heel and headed for the door without her answering.

"I'm out" Kaito followed him out. "See y'all guys, I have a mastermind plan to work out."

Bella threw herself on the floor and clung to Kaito's leg. "NO! PWWEEASE DON'T GO! I GOTTA BUY EVERYONE COFFEE AND YOU KNOW IMA FLAT BROKE!"

Kaito hesitantly turned around, only to see Bella's puppy dog face. "plwweeaassee.. just this once!"

Julie pointed at Bella in a victorious pose and VERY VICTORIOUS smirk. "You have no right to say no, Kaito."

Kaito looked up to Julie lazily. "I swear there's a gold sparkly aura around you"

She waved her finger in his face. "Don't try to change the subject, Kaito. If you want to go make that "Mastermind plan" of yours." Julie made air quotations at Mastermind plan to state her sarcasm. "Go say "No" to Bella's face"

Kaito turned back to Bella, Bella pouted. He sighed. "I want to- Bella's eyes largened, she tugged on his pants. Kaito frowned. "Uh-"

*5 minutes later*

Bella sat triumphantly on the ground. Kaito was rolling on the library floor, his back facing the group. Zero sweatdropped. Kaito narrowed his eyes at the bookshelf in front of his face. He pushed himself off the ground slowly…then jabbed his finger at Bella. "HECK N-!" Bella frowned cutely at him. Kaito's finger drooped. "…...,...Fine, just this once."

"YAY~!" Bella jumped up and toward him, embracing him in a huge tackle hug. Kaito yelped, catching Bella just in time before stumbling and falling- on the bookshelf. BANG.

Grace cringed. "That must've hurt"

Kaito slowly opened his eyes and gently rubbed the back of his head, his mouth formed a wavy line in pain. God that hurt. He looked down. Bella was curled up in his lap, still hugging him. A light red hue dusted over his cheeks.

Julie gaped and pointed. "OMGOMG, GUYS. LOOK, KAITO IS BLUSHING!" Everyone looked around to see Kaito's blushing face. Which really, just made it worse.

Everyone, except for Bella, waited in the long hallway. Waiting. Watching. Hearing.

Julie pressed her ear to the headmaster's doorway, listening intently. Zero gave her a hopeful look. Julie glanced at him and made a old-wrinkly-grandma face before pressing her cheek further into the door. Then slowly backed away from the wood, shaking her head sadly at Zero. BELLA WAS DEAD (Lol. Jkjk!) Bella swung open the door, missing Grace's head by millimeters.

Grace stood up. "How'd it go?"

Bella frowned before dipping her head down and shuffling around. "I explained our situation to Headmaster. He-uh…" She took a breath, letting her hair fall over her eyes. Quietness filled the hallway.

Kaito's eyebrows crinkled in concern, he reached toward Bella "Hey. Are you- He flinched back when Bella put her hand in up to stop him. And suddenly a grin was plastered Bella's face. Well, more like a creepy grin. (Think about it her bangs are over her eyes, AND SHE'S GRINNING?! *Ms. SW shivers*) She shoved a card in the group's faces, her expression proud. "AND HE GAVE US HIS CREDIT CARD!"

Kaito spun a full180 and flipped his hands in the air. "HASHTAG YOLO" He stated monotony, before walking down the hall.

Julie ran after him, screaming. "WOO! LET'S BUY WINE TO CELEBRATE~!"

Bella hot on their heels. "DRESSES!" Grace and Zero exchanged glances as Bella jumped onto Kaito's back, making him fall on the ground- again.

Grace grinned and lifted her fist at Zero. "Coffee?"

Zero sighed, rolling his eyes before smiling back. Then tapped his knuckles against Grace's. "Let's go"

Currently our main characters are walking around town. Grace sighed. "I swear, I'm seriously thinking about making myself a dress" Bella tipped a bottle of water, drinking the rest of their water.

Julie slid her sunglasses onto the tip of her nose to give Grace a 'Oh-Really' look. "Grace stop complaining. The headmaster gave us his credit card for a reason."

Grace tilted her head and thought. "To…. get our minds off possible murder and ransom?"

Julie smiled. "Exact- WAIT, NO DUH. TO SAVE BELLA FROM BEING POOR, BE GRATEFUL." She swiveled around her Venti sized iced coffee.

Bella widened her eyes and pointed. "GUYS. THERE'S THE DRESS STORE!"

Julie pushed her sunglasses back up her face and ran to the store. "Then whatcha waiting' for?!"

Bella blinked before running after her. "HEY WAIT UP!"

Grace walked into the store like a normal person.

Julie sipped her coffee. "Grace."

She turned. "What?"

Julie grinned, raising up a neatly stacked pile of dresses. "Get changing"

Grace paled and whipped around, only to bump into Bella.

Bella squeaked and wobbled, holding onto all the shoe boxes in her hands. All popular high heel brands. "Whoa, chill Grace. You're gonna make me drop these. Say~ You should try on some"

Grace turned to look at Julie, who was sipping her coffee and twirling dresses with the metal tip of their hanger. Then she glanced back at ALL THOSE BOXES.

Grace flopped into a chair and sighed. Crossing her arms, she stuck out her hand. "Fine. Which one do you want me to try on first?"

Bella and Julie squealed in excitement, glomping her with dresses and heels.

*SOME FRUSTRATION LATER*

Bella waved off Grace. "Get into the pink ones."

Grace's jaw dropped. "WHAT?! I JUST TRIED THOSE ON!"

Bella shrugged, then thought. "But those were platforms. The ones I'm telling you to try- NAH! GRACE! YOU KNOW DAT SIGN: BREAK THEM, BUY THEM? WELL WE'RE ABOUT TO UNINTENTIONALLY BUY THEM AND IT'S GOING TO BE YOUR FAULT"

*SOME PAIN LATER*

Julie tilted her head. Then brightened, she clapped. "I know what's wrong!"

Grace rolled her eyes. "Hurrah, how bout' you fill me in"

Julie pointed and said blankly. "The bodice is too tight"

Grace facepalmed. "THATS WHAT I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU!"

*~~Some teamwork later~~*

Bella grinned proudly. "Julie, I have to admit. We made a masterpiece"

Julie wiped invisible tears and sniffled. "I know. You did a good job partner"

Bella threw a arm around Julie's shoulder. "You did too"

*partner processing moment*

Bella and Julie looked at each other. Bella smirked and nudged Julie. "You know what I'm thinking?"

Julie nudged back. "Ikr"

Bella ran around. "IMA GET ZERO"

Julie ran with her. "IMA COME WITH YA!"

Grace stumbled after them."AND YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!"

Bella and Julie squished out the door, Grace running/tripping after them.

She muttered. "I can't run in these shoes!" Ripping them off, Grace grinned. Unfortunately our good friend, Julie, didn't make it- Grace tackled her down. Julie's last words were: *cue dramatic music* "MAKE IT WITHOUT ME, BELLA!"

Bella whipped around to shout. "I SHALL AVENGE YOU." She turned a corner, finding Zero. Bella grinned. "ZERO TURN AROUND!"

Zero sighed. "I would I do...thhhaat...?" His jaw dropped.

Julie walked over to him (She escaped Grace :3) and patted his shoulder. "It's a masterpiece"

Zero nodded, then blinked. "Er. Yea. Sure. Whatever you say" He turned away.

Bella nudged him. "Awww. YA BLUSHING~~?"

Grace glared her down and sighed. "Nah, no one could blush at me wearing this pink, poofy... thing."

Zero muttered. "not... Exactly."

Julie shouted. "KAZUKI. YOUR TIE IS CROOKED. IMA FIX IT!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Geez. Julie's such a mom" She blinked then pointed. "KAITO. YOUR SUIT DOES NOT MATCH YOUR COMPLEXION" Kaito frowned. "WTF?" After everyone had dresses and suits. (and Bella and Julie's fussing) The group was walking back to the academy.

Julie whispered. "Hey, Grace"

Grace whispered back. "What"

Julie looked around before replying. "...have you asked Zero to the ball yet?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" Grace screamed loudly at her. She slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oops"

Zero shyly walked over to her. "hey... can I ask you a question?"

Grace blushed. "Yea, sure..." She screamed in her head. 'DEAR GOSH. I HOPE HE DIDN'T HEAR MEH!'

Zero tilted his head. "Heard what?"

Grace facepalmed. "And that's when I noticed that I was thinking out loud"

The two immediately went into a laughing fit. Then immediately quieted. He said in monotonely shy voice. "...would you go to the dance with me?"

Grace blinked, replaying what he said, before grinning. "HECK YESH!"

Zero smiled. "I'm looking forward to it"

Julie spied at Grace and Zero through binoculars. She grinned. "Good job, Kazuki. Our plan is a success."

Kazuki smiled back at her. "Thank you for giving me credit. Hey, wanna go to the ball with me?"

Julie brushed a leaf from her hair. "Sure, why not... WAIT. WHAT?!" She whipped her head to look at Kazuki and frowned. "If you're playing with me, I swear. . ."

Kazuki laughed nervously. "Please don't kill me just because I asked you to go to the dance."

Julie gave him a suspicious glance and sighed. "I'll go to the dance with you- but first, help me out of this bush"

Kazuki chuckled and climbed through leaves.

Julie popped her head through the bush to see Kazuki's extended hand. "Coming out?" He asked.

Julie rolled her eyes. "No duh." She took his hand, pulling herself up. He laughed and linked his arm with hers. "Mi lady, you look simply dashing with leaves in your hair"

Julie flicked his forehead. "Thank you, sir, for your compliment"

Kazuki rubbed his head and smiled. "You're welcome, my fine lady"

Bella crossed her arms together. "Amazing. It went as planned. The plan that was supposed to be Julie and Kazuki's to plan to get Grace together with Zero was actually our plan to trigger the plan in them so the plan's plan would work. Did you get that Kaito?"

Kaito stared into space. He blinked. "Huh? OH YEA. I TOTALLY GOT THAT."

Bella shuffled her feet around on the pavement. The two stood there, on the sidewalk, watching Kazuki help Julie out of a bush in silence.

"I'm going to buy us some drinks" Kaito stated.

Bella nodded and stared off into space for a while. She blinked. The sun setted, painting the sky in blues and pinks. Bella smiled gently. Just then her phone vibrated, she looked around. Kaito still wasn't back. She flipped open her phone. "Bel-bel here"

A voice replied. "I need some help. Could you give me directions to your heart? I've seemed to have lost myself in your eyes."

Bella blinked, then giggled. "Gosh, Kaito. If you wanted to ask me to the ball you could've just said so"

Kaito sputtered. "W-Wha-? How'd you know-?"

She sighed. "It's kinda obvious" She heard Kaito facepalm through the phone. He replied. "Yeah, I'll ask you right now"

Bella whipped around to Kaito walking toward her. Kaito got down and leaned on one knee, handing her a cold Coka-Cola. "So..Bella? Would y-

She hugged him. "OH SHUT UP. YES!"

EXTENDED ENDING :3

Grace, Zero, Kazuki, and Julie high-fived each other. Grace grinned. "OUR PLAN IS A SUCCESS!"

THERE IS YO LOONNNGGG AWAITED CHAP. Bros, IT IS DA LAST DAY OF SCHOOL AND DA START OF SUMMER. THANK YA FOR VIEWING DIS. AND

FOR GETTING THROUGH MAH HORRIBLE GRAMMAR. I WILL KEEP WRITING! I LUV ALL MEH TEACHERS!

AND I WILL MISS MAH BESTIES A ; *Throws on sunglasses* STAY AWESOME AND REVIEW DIS AWESOME STORY.

-Ms. SW, signing out! c;


	9. EXTRA!

#IGOTBORED

It's just as the title reads. I gotz bored...so. I thought some of these characters need a little push! :P

If two characters had to do the pocky game, which two would do it? If you don't know what The pocky game is; I'll explain it to you! It's where two people put their mouths at the ends of a stick of pocky and takes turns biting each ends until they kiss. Or they could chicken out. BUT IT WOULD STILL BE TOTALLY EMBARRASSING! And if you don't know what pocky is... *pats shoulder* just search it up. ANYWHO~ I SHALL SEE WAT MAH CHARACTERS THINK!

Kaito: I uh... IM SORRY MS. SW, I GOTTA GO OUTSIDE AND SCREAM

Ms. SW: *blinks* ok... *Hears Kaito scream and he comes back in*

Kaito: Well. I guess that's up to the readers to decide, but I hope ya'll don't make a oddball pair.

Ms. SW: *mutters* well, he got over that quickly

Grace: I WILL KILL YOU!*Ms. SW runs away*

Ms. SW: IM SORRY GRACE~~! NOT!

Bella: *blinks* Oh um. Sorry gimme a second. I gotta finish this coke that Kaito gave me.

Ms. SW: *LOL FACE*

*SHORT TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY BELLA'S FORTUNE TELLING!*

Bella: *smiles* I'm actually looking forward to this. I think it would give this story a nice push. Besides, I could totally make some good blackmail material out of this! *Creepy grin*

Julie: *RUNS AROUND* BBLLAAACCKKMMAAAIILLL!

Zero: Readers, I'm trusting you to not make a stupid decision *thumbs up*

Ms. SW: Well Zero, we'll see about that. :3

Kazuki: i am very sorry ms. storywriter.

Ms. SW: Huh? wh- *Kazuki slaps Ms. SW*

Ms. SW: *cries in corner*

Why thank you for reading! Please leave me a review about which two characters should do the pocky challenge! Make it fun to write! -^-


	10. Chapter 6

~CHAP. 6~ JUST THE START

"sorry, I just can't let it end this way" Grace whispered quietly. Zero raised a brow, keeping the smirking girl in sight. "What do you mea-?! nngh…!" Grace brought her knee into Zero's stomach, instantly knocking him unconscious. The room filled up with darkness, until moonlight slowly shone through the only glass window. Grace took in a breath and laughed at Zero's slumped form, clutching the dress Bella and Julie picked out for her. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE WANTED TO DO THAT." Grace's laughter raised in volume, then reduced to quiet, sadistic giggles. She grinned, picking up Zero's gun and running her fingertips along the design. Her head snapped up to give Red a crazed smile. "Lets make us a compromise" RL offered Grace a approving look, flipping the controller in the air before snatching it up. Then suddenly- *CLICK Red's eyes widened.

~current" 7:45 AM TIME REMAINING: 14:15:00~

S:Sun dorm, RM 07

Grace groaned and rolled over.

Julie rolled over and shrieked, falling over the bedside and hitting the floor with a loud 'thump' Bella smirked. Julie let out a strangled breath. "Smooth Jules. Real smooth"

Grace raised her head. "You ok?"

Julie gasped. "I feel temporarily paralyzed"

Bella wiggled her face deeper in her pillow. "Do you need a hospital?"

She shot Bella a look. "Do you seriously think I need a hospital just because I fell off my bed?" Bella shrugged and went back to sleep.

*Silence*

Grace lifted her head again. "But seriously."

Julie sighed. " Sometimes I feel like you all really doubt me"

"Cause' we do" Bella replied.

Julie jumped off the floor. "BELLA GET READY. I'M ABOUT TO PUT MARKER AALLL OVER YOUR FACE"

"NOOOOO!"

~current" 2:27 PM TIME REMAINING: 07:33:19~

S: Library,

Grace sighed and propped her feet ontop of the wooden table. "What's the plan?"

Bella crossed her arms together. "We don't have one, there are too many possibilities on what MIGHT happen, tonight. Because of that, we should be ready for anything. But in any situation, we would need a group to be the distraction. That would be Julie, Kazuki, Kaito and me. Grace and Zero will be the ones on the line."

Zero nodded.

Bella nodded. "Any questions?"

Kaito raised his hand and asked blankly. "Whats the objective?"

Everyone except for Bella turned around to glare at Kaito. "SERIOUSLY?! IS'NT IT OBVIOUS?"

Bella thought. "Good question"

Everyone gaped. "How's that a good question?!"

She replied. "Our objective is to save Yuki, where ever she will be at this dance tonight, WE WILL MAKE SURE NO HARM COMES TO HER. WE are to NOT put any guests in danger nor leak private information of Kaname's whereabouts. Here you are everyone." Bella set tiny little boxes on the table.

Zero frowned. "Watches? Is this a farewell gift, or what?"

Bella smacked Zero angrily. "No. I have complete faith that none of you will die during this mission. These watches have built in speakers.

Grace gasped. "Oh cool!" She grabbed one and slid it on her wrist. Pushing a button, she sang. "Testing~! Test. Test. 1 2 3!"

Her voice rang through the other watches, clear as crystal.

Bella coughed and continued. "Ahem, It is vital that NO ONE will message, UNLESS, it is an emergency! OKAY! LET'S CONTINUE WITH OUR PLACEMENTS AND BASES!" Bella unrolled a dusty map of the school and moved around some chess pieces, informing everyone of their placements and reviewing, reviewing, reviewing. Grace smiled as Julie and Bella argued about the strategies.

Julie shook her head. "Oh no way! Look, I think all of us should be at least be close to a exit…..are we the guards or the party-goers?"

Everyone turned to Bella, she shrugged.

"What do you want to do?"

Everybody cheered. "PARTY-GOERS~~!"

Grace giggled. 'Oh, this sure will be something to remember'

~current" 9:00 PM TIME REMAINING: 1:12:08~

S: Main building; Ball room,

Julie laughed. "GOSH, I HATE YOU. KAZUKI! COM'RE!"

Kazuki stuck his tongue at her and ran away.

Julie dumped him a saucer of gravy on him. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR RUINING MY DRESS!" Everyone was in a flurry, throwing random crap at each other.

Bella shrieked as Kaito dumped a cup of punch on her, which she returned with a face full of sushi platter. All the other guests were sliding on the the floor (which was covered in ham, ketchup and uh… cake?) and throwing food at their guests.

Julie whooped. "GO BELLA!"

Kazuki tackled her down. "THE CAKE IS A LIE!" And pushed a cake in Julie's face.

Julie turned around, promptly grabbing a bowl of salad and throwing it on Kazuki. "P-PPFFFT. HAHAHAAAHAHHA! The salad is sticking on your face!" She screamed when Kazuki came at her with a plate of tacos. Julie took a bottle of champagne *I don't know… most of the guests are minors… OH WELL!* She popped open the cork and placed her thumb over the opening, spraying it all over Kazuki. "CHAMPAGNE SHOWERS!"

She slid over to two students, who were giggling quietly. Covered in syrup and beans, while the ruckus around them continued.

Julie cooed. "Awwe, you're a cute couple"

The guy blushed and the girl looked away. "u-uh.. thank y-you"

Julie held a cake above them. "Cake kisses! Kiss under the cake!"

The two blushed before slowly kissing each other. Julie grinned, then dropped the cake. The newly-made couple squeaked in surprise, then laughed. Kissing one more time.

*Julie gives reader thumbs-up; MATCHMAKING SINCE 20 SECONDS AGO!*

*Kazuki tackles Julie and dumps pasta on her*

*1 hour ago*

~current" 7:00 PM TIME REMAINING: 3:12:26~

S: Sun dorm; RM 07 & 23

Bella knocked on the door of Room 23. She groaned. "Guys open up! It's already seven o'clock!" Zero cursed and Grace laughed. "And to think we got ready first!" Julie and Grace high-fived. "GIRL STEREOTYPE DESTROYED!" Kazuki shrieked. "DON'T KILL MEH, ZERO!" The three girls snickered.

~current" 7:09 PM TIME REMAINING: 2:51:00~

S:Main building; Ball room

Bella took in a deep breath. "Everyone, this is it. WE DO AND RISK EVERYTHING TO SAVE THIS DANCE!"

The group gave Bella a look. "Roger!"

She smiled. "We will win! Everyone report to your bases. Then call in. Got it?" Nodding, the group separated.

~current" 7:40 PM TIME REMAINING: 2:20:54~

S:Main building, Ball room

Bella sighed. "Nothing's happening"

Kaito shrugged. "Punch?"

He handed her a plastic cup. She shifted in her seat and swished around the drink. A familiar light buzz rang in the air. Bella leaned into her watch. "State your condition" she whispered.

Julie answered. "Base One. She's here, over."

Bella glanced at Julie, who tilted her head at a certain girl, in a short red dress. Bella wrinkled her nose. 'A combat dress' "Affirmative. Any weapons? Over."

Julie glanced at the girl, before a small streak of red filled the air. She looked at something in her hand. "Roger that. Nothing, although there is a device. Over."

Bella frowned. "Affirmative. Identify. Do you copy?"

Julie blinked. "Copy that. It seems to be just wired. No explosives. No bullets. Over"

Bella thought." Roger, B1, Over and out. Base 2. Do you copy?"

Zero answered. "We copy. Over"

Kaito kept his eye on the girl and lifted is watch. "Roger. Keep your eye on that girl. We'll give you the go. Do you copy?"

Grace answered. "Copy that. Over"

Kazuki asked. "Base 3, what if target doesn't make a move? Over"

Bella frowned even more. "Affirmative. B1, then we attack. B3 gives the go. Over and out"

The group was quiet most of the time. And the target wasn't doing anything. Bella sighed. "B1? Do you copy?"

Julie answered. "I copy, B3"

Bella replied. "Roger. I give you the go. Get info. Code Grey. I repeat. I GIVE YOU THE GO. Over and out B1"

Julie blinked and nodded at Kazuki. She waved at the girl and went over to talk to her, they seemed to have a nice talk. Julie laughed and nodded. Then excused herself. Once she was out of sight,

Julie called in. "Base-

Bella cut her off. "Roger. I copy. What did you find? Over."

Julie answered. "Roger. Code black, name's Red Law. Short for Red Lawrence. Over"

Bella nodded. "Over and out B1. B2? Do you copy. Do understand the information?"

Grace answered. "Affirmative. Target is on the move. Do I have the go? Over"

Bella grinned. "Roger. I give you the go. I REPEAT. I GIVE YOU THE GO, B2."

The target walked up the stairs.

Grace and Zero replied. "Affirmative. I give you the go 'distraction'. I GIVE THE GO. DISTRACT. Over and out"

Bella sighed in relief as the she heard the click. They turned off their watches.

Kaito stretched. "It's almost 9:00 and we need a distraction. Any ideas?"

Julie yawned. "Guys? Did you figure out the-

Kazuki screamed. "FOOD FIGHT!" And dumped a plate of casserole all over Julie.

Julie laughed darkly. "Oh. Is that how you want to play?" She threw a roll at him and missed, hitting another person.

He turned around. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

And suddenly the whole ball room was in a food fight.

~current" 9:27 PM TIME REMAINING: 00:45:54~

S:Main building, Unknown room

Grace and Zero slowly approached the room. The room red was in.

Grace frowned and thought. 'I wonder what the distraction team is doing?' Zero banged open the room, with his gun of course. The girl, her name was red, turned around.

She smirked. "Oh, I totally DIDN'T notice you!"

Grace glared at her. "You're the one who sent the letter"

Red shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not"

Grace yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING YUKI?!"

Red grinned. "She's in my possession!" RL (Red Law ) laughed loudly.

Something snapped. Zero pressed his gun to Red's forehead. "IF YOU DON'T-

Red laughed. "Really?"

She took something out of her pocket, the unknown room suddenly seemed darker. 'That device.. Grace squeezed her wrist, remembering Bella's words. Red raised the device, where one red button lay.

She giggled. "You try and this place goes boom! I've set 3 bombs along the entrance~"

Grace widened her eyes, her legs buckled. She was visibly shaking. "N-No wayy."

Red smiled. "You bet"

Grace slowly stood up and smiled, still shaking.

Zero looked at her concertedly. "Are you-?"

She gave him a forced smile. "O-of course!" Grace squeezed his shoulder. Very. Tightly.

~current" 9:57 PM TIME REMAINING: 00:15:00~

S:Main building, Unknown room

"sorry, I just can't let it end this way" Grace whispered quietly to him. Zero raised a brow, not letting the girl out of sight. "What do you mea-! nngh..." Grace brought her knee to Zero's stomach, effectively knocking him unconscious. The room filled up with darkness, until moonlight slowly shone through the only glass window. She took in a breath and laughed at Zero's slumped form. Clutching the dress Bella and Julie picked out for her. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE WANTED TO DO THAT." Grace's laughter raised in volume, then slowly reduced to quiet, sadistic giggles. She picked up Zero's gun, running her fingertips along the design. Grace's head snapped up to give Red a crazed smile. "Lets make us a compromise" RL offered Grace a approving look. She flipped the controller in the air before snatching it up. Then suddenly- *CLICK Red's eyes widened.

~current" 10:12PM S:Main building, Unknown room~

TIME REMAINING: 00:00:00


	11. Chapter 6 Part 2

CHAPTER 6 PART 2. The end

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Suddenly- *CLICK Red widened her eyes.

Grace lightly smiled, giving Red a intimidating open-eyed stare.

Narrowing her eyes, Red quietly glared at Grace, she snarled. 'WHAT IS UP WITH THAT STARE?!'

"You know… if you blow this place up," Grace paused. "You're dead too."

Red barked out a laugh. "Of course!" Grinning, she hesitantly glanced at the device resting in her hand. "I have my allies. And besides-! Raising the button, she closed her eyes. Mouthing the words, while Grace immediately dropped the gun and ran towards the girl.

A light click echoed through the room.

Just when Red finished her last sentence. 'Forget everything…and regret nothing'

A explosive sound erupted next to Grace's ear. She squeezed her eyes together and held her breath. 'I failed' Slowly opening one eye, expecting flames bursting out of the door. Blinking, she stared at Red. Who was slumped against the wall, a relaxed expression spread throughout her face. A bright light flowed into the room, Grace squinted at the fast change of colours. Once her eyes adjusted, she encountered a weird scene.

Bella grinned at her. "WE HAVE JOINED THE PARTY!"

And right behind her was Julie, plastered in an assortment of pasta and cake. Julie whipped off the glasses.

Kazuki doubled over. "Ehe, Y-You look so hilarious!"

Julie frowned and jammed the glasses on him. "The awesomeness of the glasses make up for it"

Kaito appeared behind them. "Guys, I'm sorry, but I really want to get this sushi out of my hair."

He dropped a pair of pliers on the ground to pick some rice out of his curly locks.

Grace stared up at them.

Kaito stared back.

Bella held out her arms, saying the thing she thought best. "Grace. We're back" Grace teared up, stumbling up from the ground to run into Bella's extended arms. Julie started to cry too. "Grace, I really worry too much about you" Julie embraced them in a group hug. Bella sweatdropped. It kinda just looked like Julie and Grace were hugging her.

Bella laughed. "I knew you could do it"

Kazuki and Kaito exchanged glances, smiling at each other.

Kaito sighed in relief. "You're not too bad, Kazuki, not bad at all"

Kazuki grinned. "Does that mean you've gotten over the fact I'm of vampire race?"

Kaito nodded. "Yup"

Kazuki pushed. "Does that mean... I have the permission to date someone in the team?"

"Never in your dreams" Kaito retorted.

"I'll just wait" Kazuki smiled and added. "But this is more than enough" He glanced back at the group of girls, a crying, covered in food, mess.

And...uhh. Oh yes. I almost forgot about Zero. I think he'd be smiling right now...if he wasn't knocked out, that is.

*BEFORE RED WAS DEAD (I'M KIDDING, SHE'S JUST IN A STATE OF SHOCK) Readers: Awww..dang it

AT AROUND 9:40 PM*

Grace squeezed her wrist purposely, remembering Bella's words. And setting off her watch.

Julie laughed, getting Kazuki back after he dumped pasta over her.

Kazuki yelled after her. "You'll never be a matchmaker!"

She was about to retort when a slight buzz pierced her ear. Julie frowned. She lifted her watch to her ear and looked over at Bella. Bella mirrored Julie. Then the message came in, undeniably Red's voice. *buzz* "You try and this place goes boom! I've set 3 bombs along the entrance~"

Grace's shaky voice replied. *buzz* "N-No wayy." Then Red's again "You bet"

Julie haphazardly snapped up her to look at Bella.

Bella gave her a seriously confident look, mouthing one sysllable.

"Go."

She dashed off, catching Kazuki by his sleeve and going through the entrance. Julie nodded at Kazuki and he nodded back. They both looked through the bushes until Kaito and Bella joined them. Kaito handed her a pair of pliers. Julie stared at the intricate bomb disguised in the leaves of a bush. She looked up at Kaito, her eyes swimming with confusion.

Kazuki frowned at her and placed a pair of glasses on her nose, a pair of glistening yellow shooting glasses. He smiled. "Don't be stupid. Ever wonder how dumb movie actors are when this happens?"

Julie thought and smiled. She tossed the pair of pliers behind her and just tore out all the cords. And for once, Kazuki was correct.

*Kazuki: wut.*

*Regular*

The whole group sat in the headmaster's office. The headmaster was very, uh, happy about their result of mission. Everyone followed the headmaster with wary eyes. Kaito quietly groaned. Although the Headmaster hardly noticed.

"This is great! An amazing accomplishment. I think Kaname will favor you very much." He leapt around the room.

Julie yawned sleepily. "Do we have to be at Red's trial?"

The headmaster blinked. "Oh, we already have that sorted out. Yuki wasn't in danger from the start."

Bella's mouth formed a thin line and a tick formed over her forehead. Stepping on the headmaster's desk, she shook him violently by the collar. "WHADDA MEAN?! WE DID THAT FOR NOTHING?"

He paled. "Surely you're not mad at me, right Kai-?"

Kaito glared darkly at him. "I'm actually very, very mad at you"

The headmaster paled a bit more. "Well, if you would all sit down. I could explain this" Bella reluctantly sat back down.

He went on. "Red Lawrence" The headmaster pointed at the unconscious girl. "Has a fake name, her real one is Bethany Smith. She sent the letter to you, Julie, not Kaname"

Julie opened her mouth but the headmaster cut her off.

"It was typed. All, and I mean ALL of Kaname's letters are hand written. Except that one and besides the address was wrong."

Julie still had her mouth open when her head crashed onto the headmasters desk and she fell out of her chair.

Grace gapped. "O-Oi! Oh wait...She's asleep"

Julie sat herself back up. "I am not. I just got overcome by my stupidity"

Kaito cut in. "So... Why was Bethany here? What was her objective?"

"She actually wanted to get information out of us, Especially Kaname's whereabouts. But, we have yet to uncover why and her allies"

Then a voice spoke up. "I don't have any. I just take orders"

Everyone turned around. Bethany stood up defiantly.

"I don't even know who I take orders from"

The headmaster frowned. "You all are dismissed. I need to talk to Ms. Smith here"

Filing out of the room, with Kaito carrying Zero.

They all decided to go room 7. The room Grace, Julie and Bella shared.

Grace yawned. "Well, this sucks"

Kaito shrugged. "We saved the ball"

Bella stared at him. "For no reason"

Julie flopped onto the small couch they had.

Kazuki raised a eyebrow. "Could you move over?"

"Heck nah" she replied but stood up, going through their small fridge that the three girls shared.

Julie picked out a red bull energy drink. "Guys? When did we even buy this?"

Grace turned to looked at it. "Codi just gave us a bunch and said that we'd thank her in the future" Julie stared at the can and raised her arms at the ceiling. "Thank you Codi~!"

Bella widened her eyes. "You're not actually-?

Julie playfully raised a eyebrow at her. "Oh, I'm actually going to do it." She popped open the can and took a long gulp. Everyone just stared at her. Julie blinked. "Wow. That was interesting" She laughed. "Ah, I'm probably gonna crash though" Julie leapt off the floor to poke Zero. "How long has he been knocked out?"

Grace looked away. "Please don't make me feel bad"

Julie giggled. "Oh no, without you, we wouldn't have gotten through the mission! I'm just worried that Zero is in a coma."

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's not even possible"

Kaito thought. "Actually, if someone has been unconscious for more than seven hours, it's quite possible that they're in a coma"

Grace widened her eyes.

Julie suggested. "How about we inject him with a adrenaline rush? Like in that movie?"

Kazuki patted her head. "You watch too many movies"

Julie smiled. "You know it" Instead Julie thought of something else. "Look guys, I'm just very, very, curious" She took tipped some of the red bull into his mouth. Julie pulled back. After a few seconds, she shrugged. "Didn't work"

Zero gasped and sat up.

Grace threw her arms in the air and hugged him. "YOURE NOT DEAD!"

Zero gasped. "What?! What happened?! Then the door rang. Bella hopped up to get it. Everyone watched her open it. The headmaster smiled at her when she opened the door and waved at the group behind her. Julie raised her drink at him and tipped the contents into her mouth. After some whispering, Bella shut the door and sat back down. She stared blankly at whatever was in her hand. "He gave us... Hot spring tickets"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was only serious about writing the first part (As you can tell) So I hope this isn't complete crap. AND IF ANYONE ACTUALLY KNOWS THE MOVIE REFERENCE I MADE… I FEAR FOR YOUR SANITY. . . . .Movie. But I think everyone deserves to actually know it. (Since I made a reference) It's a movie made in the 1940s' called Pulp Fiction. It's completely R18. So I advise you NOT to watch it. Although, I know one of you are going to end up searching it up. o3o Ehe. I'm probably wasting my time writing this. = = *Flips over desk*

Anywho, I think you all know what happens in the next chapter! I'm planning to write the next chap with my friend: LOLGIRL229! Check out her works! u/5528008/ I also remember some kind of extra I promised. Has to do with the Pocky game. And as a human that keeps her word, I WILL WRITE IT! EVEN IF IT KILLS MAH! Goodbye and till next time! READ ON! *Falls asleep on keyboard*


End file.
